Dark Angel
by Volturi Sisters Ari and Cassi
Summary: He was dark but seductive; pure power incarnate. He wanted her, badly, but she didn't want him. Or did she?
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: So, I started this story a long time ago, and this is its third attempt on the sight. I would like to point out that I am a broke college student, and while I have read all the books, I have not seen BD: PT2 yet, so if anything in this story contradicts events of that movie, I'm sorry, and please don't point anything out; I do plan on seeing the movie, once I have a little spare change. Now, I do not own **_**Twilight**_**.**

** Ari**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

My life could not end this way. It wasn't a fair end; especially after all I have gone through. Death shouldn't even be facing me now, not while I was on vacation for crying out loud! I was supposed to be having fun; I mean a free tour, in a charming town, in Italy, should not come to an end this way. Then again, if I had really been paying attention, I wouldn't be in this mess now._ But no, I just had to have a lapse in judgment and come to Italy. I had to take a break from my life to try and forget that jerk._ What had I been thinking a month ago when I booked my flight?

Nothing, apparently. Suddenly the voice of our tour guide rose above the low noise of the crowd and the sound made my nose wrinkle in disgust. "This way," she called, her voice smooth; alluring. She had introduced herself as Heidi, but I hadn't been able to see her well at first, hence leading to me being in this death parade. Soon we arrived at intricately carved doors and almost immediately they opened from the inside and we were ushered, or herded in. So they really did obtain food this way….

I wanted to balk, refuse to move, run; do anything to escape the fate that lay before me. Unfortunately though, there was no going back. I had realized too little too late, and now I was going to pay with my blood and life. _From one Dark Angel to another…, I guess I never was meant to escape this fate._ Somewhere behind me, I heard the doors slam close, the echoing sound a true death toll. I stood in the midst of the crowd, regarding each creature that surrounded us mere mortals.

At least ten surrounded us and five stood elevated on a platform; three men and two women. Each man was handsome in his own way and the women were nothing short of stunning. I knew better though; I knew that the unearthly beauty was just a mask to hide the true raging beast beneath the surface.

"Welcome!" a voice rang out suddenly, silencing the crowd. It was the man in the middle of the raised group, and as I looked at him, mentally admitting that he played the part of a gracious host well, my breath caught in my throat. To call him handsome just didn't seem right. His clothes did nothing to hide the perfection of his body, and his long, raven black hair perfectly framed his flawless face. I knew immediately who he was.

He was darkness and seduction; true power incarnate. A king of kings with all eyes only on him.

Aro Volturi.

"Welcome, dear guests. Welcome to Volterra!" Immediately after the words left his mouth, the frenzy began. Numbly, I gaze at the slaughter and panic swirling around me. Soon I would fall as well; doomed to just be another piece of meat. Too quickly a shadow fell over me from behind, and cold breath caressed the delicate skin of my neck, confirming my suspicions. I squeezed my eyes shut, preparing for the searing fire.

It didn't come, but a voice instead. "So quiet dear one? You're brave… or perhaps just too scared to scream." The voice flowed over me like water, but was smooth and dark; like black silk. I turned to face my killer, not fazed in the slightest by their closeness. My eye went wide at the red black eyes and serene, but frightening smile that met me.

I came face-to-face with Aro Volturi himself. Then, it seemed as if the world was fading away, until I could see or hear was the two of us, and I wondered if this was how it always felt to stare Death in the face. Strangely though, I felt calm and… happy? I shouldn't feel this way; the only thing I should be feeling for this monster is hate, but I just couldn't bring myself too. _What kind of trick is this…? _

"Aro, what are you staring at?" the cold questioning voice snapped me out of the state I was in and I backed up several steps, but froze when I realized I was the last human standing. My heart started to race, but I forced myself to not give it away. He had trained me for such situations; never let a vampire know your fear.

"Pardon Cia? Did you say something?" Aro questioned, turning his attention to a beautiful blond who I assumed was his mate. She glared at me momentarily and I glared back. She hissed, and then looked to Aro.

"I asked why you were staring at your food?" she repeated, again glaring at me. Aro now turned to face me as well. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. In fact to me he looked… sad?

"Sorry dearest, just lost in thought I suppose. This will hurt for but a moment, dear one," he whispered to me, causing me to freeze. My insides screamed as I blankly watched him draw closer, his lips nearing my neck.

Suddenly, a loud growl filled the air, breaking the silence, and I was yanked away and shoved behind whoever was growling, the sound morphing into a soft hiss. "You will not kill her Aro," the person said lowly, hardly audible. "Demetri, take her to my room. Harm her, you will die." Faster than I could blink, a vampire was at my side, gently scooping me up before rushing me out of the throne room. I squeezed my eyes shut in an attempt to block out the world rushing by.

Even after all the runs…he took me on, I was never able to get used to going so fast. Seconds later the vampire, Demetri, the Volturi's tracker, set me down before opening a door and leading me in. "Would you like anything to-,"

"Just go away!" I snapped, leaning against a wall as I tried to regain my stolen breath. I didn't even hear him leave, but minutes later, when my heart was beating somewhat normally, I realized I was alone. In a Volturi King's private room. Only one thought went through my mind.

_What's going to happen to me now? _

* * *

I stared at my brother with the deepest of confusion, not doubting that it was showing on my face. Just what was going on? Everyone stared at Marcus, and with good reason. No one had seen him so… lively in a long time; some had never even seen it at all! Ever since Didyme's death…. No, I would not go there; I did what I had to do, for the good of the Volturi.

"Brother, I think an explanation is in order," I encouraged, reaching for his hand, which he pulled away, he is gazed dropped to the ground and he began to walk out.

"Privately," he whispered, and I followed giving the others a warning look.

"Don't be long, Aro," Cia whined, to which I nodded in reply.

She could wait; Marcus' newfound interest in this little human was far more… fascinating, and I wouldn't leave my brother be until all my questions were answered.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Please review, and Happy Early New Year!**

**Ari**


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: Well, here we go; the next chapter. Thanks to all that read and reviewed the first chapter. I do not own **_**Twilight**_**. Enjoy!**

** Ari**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Brother, a moment please? What is going on?" I called, once he and I were well away from the throne room and its occupants. He looked over his shoulder, shook his head, and continued on. Amused, I followed, and he led me to my private study. He walked in am settled into the chair across from my desk, waiting. I settled into my chair and waited. I wasn't going to rush my brother; he spoke too little as it was, and if he wanted a few moments to collect his thoughts, then I was fine with that, albeit a little impatient. Minutes passed.

"Do share your thoughts brother," I gently encouraged. "I am most curious, and concerned about your sudden actions regarding the little mortal girl." Marcus' milky red stare gazed at me, but I knew he wasn't really seeing me. What had I done, in taking my baby sister away from him?

"How I deal with my pain… is my business," Marcus began, his voice almost sounding raspy, as if the years of disuse had affected it. "However, you are my beloved… Didyme's… brother, and she loved you so much Aro." A poisonous guilt washed over me, but I didn't allow it to show. Never would I regret anything more than killing my baby sister; in one rash moment I had killed my only remaining blood relative and had taken away my brother's source of happiness.

"She wanted you to be happy, Aro," he continued, distracting me from my guilt. "That is why… when you brought Sulpicia home and claimed her as your mate… we said nothing. But now…." His voice trailed off and I felt even more confused than when this conversation started.

"I'm afraid I do not understand, and what are you implying about Sulpicia?" I asked, sounding a bit more offensive than what I had intended. Marcus stared at me blankly.

"Sulpicia isn't your soul mate; you don't love her, and she doesn't love you." The bluntness was a slap to the face. Yes I knew it was true that Sulpicia wasn't my soul mate, but I didn't really care, and secretly, I didn't _want_ a soul mate. Marcus wasn't the only vampire I had seen who had lost their other half. Hundreds had come to me, to us, over the millennia with their mate's ashes in hand as they pleaded for death because the pain of separation was too much to handle.

Yes, I didn't experience the level of love and happiness with Sulpicia that Caius and Athenodora shared with each other, but I didn't really mind. Sulpicia was beautiful, she had stood by me, and she kept my… sexual needs met. So why should I worry about a soul mate, who was probably never immortalized and had died possibly centuries ago? Suddenly, Marcus held out his hand.

"Aro, Didyme loved you, and I promised her I would protect what she loved. I know you fear a soul mate bond, because you do not want to open up yourself fully; bare your emotions, let your guard down, but you need to know the truth. You need to except that there are things you cannot control." Unnerved by both his words and stare, I took his hand hesitantly, and allowed his thoughts to consume my mind. For a moment I saw nothing that caused me alarm, until something struck me hard. I dropped my brother's hand, but the memory was seared into my brain.

"No," I growled, refusing to believe it. "It simply cannot be true."

"But it is, Aro. That girl is your soul mate, and already, you feel for her. Already your walls are starting to come down.

* * *

I wanted out; if I stayed in here much longer, I would go crazy. I guess they were expecting me to rest or something, but sleep was the last thing on my mind. I even attempted to doze and failed at that! So for the past two, almost three hours I had paced and watched the grandfather clock in the room tick by each second with agonizing slowness.

_What was going to happen to me? I know I know too much, so why are they allowing me to live?_ I continued to pace with these thoughts and many others going through my head, when suddenly, a quiet knock at the door mad me freeze. There was a pause, and then the door opened, and in walked Marcus, carrying a tray, followed closely by… Aro. Warning bells went off in my head and I backed away. I had been warned by… him about Aro and his cruelties.

_"'Of all the scum in that coven, none are worse than Aro. He'd torture, rape, and kill you without a second thought, and that's only if he was feeling merciful…..'"_ Marcus set the tray down then left after casting me a very small smile. Why was he leaving? This was his room wasn't it? Aro sat at the small table, across from where the tray had been placed. For a long moment, all he did was stare. Finally he spoke.

"Please, do eat if you are hungry, dear one." His voice made me shiver. Why did it have to be so… sensual? I could listen to that voice all day….

"I'm not hungry," I snapped back. I would not fall for his tricks. "I'm not stupid you know."

"I meant nothing by it; truly, if you are hungry, than eat. Our receptionist-,"

"You mean your prop to make things look more normal?" I cut in, not thinking about what I was saying. "The Volturi may be able to fool thousands, but you, Aro Volturi cann-,"

"How do you know of us?" he suddenly demanded; his voice soft, but dangerously low. I thought about what I had just said and I felt the color drain from my face. Oh no, what had I just done? "What is your name my dear?" he asked when I didn't answer his first question.

"Christine. Christine Elizabeth Masters," I replied nervously. Aro smiled again, but I could see a dangerous gleam in his eye. He motioned to the table.

"A lovely name my dear. Now please join me. That's not a request."

* * *

** A/N: Yay, another chapter done! I hope everyone likes the story so far. Anyway, thanks to:**

_**Hermione Voldemort Riddle:**_** Thanks for the review. Hope this was a fast enough update!**

_**Trying to Put Pen to Paper: **_**No it didn't take long did it? Thanks for the review and all the awesome PM's**

** All right everyone, review, and hopefully, I'll have the next chapter out tomorrow, maybe even tonight if I get lots of reviews, they motivate me greatly. Later!**

** Ari**


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: Well, I'm back! So, I finally got to see BD: Pt2 and I cried when I thought Carlisle and Aro died. Anyway, I do not own **_**Twilight**_**. Enjoy!**

** Ari**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Slowly, carefully, I walked over to the chair that waited for me and I stiffly took my place. We stared at each other, and as much as I tried to act unaffected by his intense, red-black gaze I soon found myself looking down to the contents of my meal- a grilled chicken and pasta dish- that I had no intention of eating. I vaguely wondered why his gaze unnerved me; I knew what he was, I had spent more than enough time with his kind, and more importantly, I knew who he was, and what he was capable of. This reminded me of his gift and I quickly removed my hands form the table. I mentally went over all that had happened since coming face to face with the thing across from me and I sighed in relief when I recalled no time of him touching me.

Everything was safe; for now. Silence stretched on for a few more moments and reluctantly I speared a piece of chicken with my fork and stuck the meat into my mouth. I really wasn't hungry, but I was getting nervous and being able to do something, even if it was just chewing, helped alleviate the tension slowly building in my body. As much as I hated to admit it, even if it was only mentally, the food tasted good; far better than most of food I had had over my life. I ate a little more, expecting to hear that annoyingly sensual voice at any second since he had to immediate access to my hands. "So."

I trembled even though I had been expecting it.

"So," he said again, "now that you seem to have relaxed and are eating despite your earlier claims of not being hungry, perhaps you will tell me how you know who I am. That is not knowledge a young woman such as you should know. Christine." He said my name when after a minute I didn't say a word. I caught the subtle command and reluctantly looked up. He smiled, but it did not reach his eyes. I quickly wondered how much I should tell. _Distract him_. The voice in my mind said suddenly, and I recalled when… he had told me how easily distracted vampires could be.

"What's going to happen to me? Is that one who 'saved' me just planning on turning me into a midnight snack later, or am I to be your dessert?" It was a very dumb question on my part, but I figured if they had kept me alive for this long, than I must be worth something for some reason. Perhaps Marcus had a plan for me; maybe…. Oh no.

Marcus, his gift. He would have seen the broken bond between me and…. "Man, I can't get a break," I hissed before viciously spearing a piece of pasta.

"I beg your pardon dear one?" I looked up at Aro and gave him a halfhearted glare. His gaze showed he was both baffled and amused. I pushed the tray away and crossed my arms across my chest.

"I was hoping to distract you from the question, but I'm assuming you talked to Marcus and got into his head before coming here, so attempts at distractions are pointless now." I paused and added, _stupid gifts_, as a mental afterthought. Thankfully, Marcus could only see bonds; he couldn't put names or faces to people I was bonded to, which still left them in the dark.

_For now at least._ Aro said nothing for a few seconds, but then his eyes widened ever-so-slightly and a smile, a very nerve wracking one, appeared on his face.

* * *

Admittedly I had not taken her counter question as a means of distracting me from my own inquiry, but now I was glad for it. For whatever reason, something had made her feel as if she had tripped up, and when she mentioned my brother it caused me to quickly, but carefully, go over what I had read from Marcus' thoughts. Initially I had been so shocked at the bright gold bond, the soul mate bond, between Christine and I that I had not even thought to look closely at her others.

There were the typical bonds of friends and family, all bearing the proper colors. Everything looked normal but one and in my mind's eye, I looked at it closely. It was broken, jagged, but not shriveled and colorless which would have signaled that the person the bond was to was dead. On the contrary, the bond indicated the person was very much alive. What was startling was the colors.

A faint, barely noticeable color showed that at one time, this person had been a lover; a male most likely close in age to her. The colors now however showed only deep hate, bitterness, and fear; lots of fear. Something about it struck me as unusual, and I tried to remember if I had ever seen anything like it.

It occurred to me that I had. _Edward and Bella when they were separated, when he thought she was dead…._ It suddenly made sense. The bond was to a male vampire… and since she knew who we were, that meant the male must have exposed himself and our world and let her live; a serious crime. My eyes widened at this realization and I found myself smiling. "How very interesting," I murmured, more to myself than her.

"Congratulations on figuring it out," muttered Christine. Her arms were still folded across her chest, and I couldn't help but think that she looked like a pouting child that had been denied something enjoyable. It was amusing, but left me wondering how this little human could be _my_ soul mate. She wasn't what I would picture for myself. As far as humans go, I supposed she was pretty with her reddish brown curls that went down to her elbows and her bright silvery grey eyes. Her skin wasn't overly pale, like Bella's had been, but it wasn't dark or tan; it was somewhere in the middle. Compared to Sulpicia, who was only a few inches shorter than me, however, Christine was a bit on the small side; she was almost a foot shorter than me. She was also very slender and it made her look as if she were still a teenager, though I had a feeling she was in her twenties. _Worry about that later. Find out about this threat to our safety._

"You have a broken bond to someone that is alive… a male of our kind?" She didn't answer, but her silence gave her away. "Who is he? What, and why, did he tell he tell you of the Volturi?" This got her to look at me, and something about her look made me feel strange. I couldn't tell if she was sad, scared, angry, or hurt; it was like everything negative and nothing at all was shining in her eyes which looked hard and cold. This male had spent a lot of time with her, fashioning her to not be afraid of our kind.

"Why don't you just take the answer? And while you're at it, take my virginity and my life too, since that's what you are, Aro Volturi. You don't care about anyone but yourself; you don't consider others feelings and comfort, especially if they're human." She held out her hand and gazed at me steadily, even though her heart picked up speed.

"Go ahead, read my thoughts; invade my privacy to get your answers. Prove to me that there is no monster more heatless in the entire world than you, or leave this room and prove me wrong. Your choice." I stared at her in utter confusion; what had she been told about me that would dare give her the courage to say such things? Who was this male that obviously held such animosity for the Volturi family that it involved telling a human and letting her live?

_The answer is just a touch away. _The thought whispered repeatedly around my mind, but it clashed with the pinprick desire I had to suddenly make her happy. She doesn't want me in her mind, but I wanted answers. I growled internally at the struggle going on in my mind.

Apparently there was more to this girl than met the eye… and that was fine with me. _After all, when have I ever turned down a challenge?_

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know the last update was a long time ago, but in my defense, college ate my free time, and when I did have a moment or two to spare, I was working on another fic. Anyway, thanks to the following:**

_**Hermione Voldemort Riddle: **_**I'm sorry there wasn't much happening last chapter, but things will pick up soon. Your writing by the way is not bad, and I actually hope to take French as a foreign language when I go back to college. Thanks for reviewing!**

_**Trying to Put Pen to Paper: **_**Thanks for the awesome review and for being one of the best FanFiction friends ever! **

_**Tm**_**: Thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry this took so long to get updated.**

_**Remmy94: **_**Thanks for reviewing! As much as I'd love to answer your question, I can't without ruining the story. Hopefully, this chapter answered it a little bit. Again, thanks for the review!**

_**The majors fallen angel: **_**I'm glad you like the story. I don't really have an answer to your question, but I would think so, and I've ready plenty of fics where he has or it had been insinuated that he had. Again, thanks for the review.**

**All right, I make no promises, but hopefully, I'll update soon. Bye!**

**Ari**


End file.
